


Balance

by LittlestFallenAngel



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestFallenAngel/pseuds/LittlestFallenAngel
Summary: Nazuna convinces Michiru to try a standing split, offering to take a picture Michiru can share with her boyfriend Shirou.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Balance

“Can you do a standing split?” 

Nazuna masterfully timed her question just as Michiru was taking a long drink. But she hadn’t expected the ensuing spit take to hit her right in the face. 

The girls were having lunch on top of the co-op. Once they recovered from their mishap—Nazuna getting cleaned up while Michiru waited for the carbonation to stop filling her sinuses—they resumed the conversation. 

“Why would you even ask me that?” Michiru wasn’t sure she wanted the answer to that question. 

“It’s been showing up on my feed in every app lately. Someone asked if I could do it. I even saw some fanart of me doing it.” 

“You sound **way** too happy about that.” 

“I knew what I was getting into when I became an idol.” 

Michiru sighed. She wondered if Nazuna’s manager, Marie, was a bad influence on her. Nazuna was more of a smartass than ever. It seemed to start once she became an idol. And picked up all the more once... 

“Shirou would probably like it.” 

And there it was. 

“You’re never going to stop giving me crap for dating him.” 

“I’m not giving you ‘crap!’ I genuinely want to help.” 

“We’re fine.” 

“I’m sure you are! But don’t you want to spice things up?” 

Nazuna knew she was right the moment Michiru’s gaze drifted to the side. She went in for the killing blow. 

“Come on, it’ll just be between the three of us. I promise.” 

* * *

Sometimes it was nice to be an actual social worker. Shirou just wrapped up a meeting with some new residents to the city. He definitely wasn’t as good at this part of the job as hunting criminals, but Melissa had walked him through it enough times that he got the gist. He wasn’t sure if clients were scared of him or the immigration system, but they always seemed a little more at ease when his job was done. 

After showing his client the door Shirou went back to his desk. His phone buzzed as he sat down. Michiru's name lighting up the screen was a bit of a surprise. Wasn’t she still on the roof? She could just come down if she wanted to talk. 

He picked up his phone, thumb sliding it open to find a photo of Michiru. 

He knew well that she was quite leggy for such a short girl. He was equally aware of just how flexible her body could be. But seeing one of those legs raised so high, her body making a near-perfect vertical line, really emphasized her athletic figure. He found it amusing enough.

“Impressive,” he typed back in reply, stone-faced.

* * *

“That’s it? You made me do that ridiculous, embarrassing pose, and all I get from him is—” 

“He just doesn’t want to look too eager. You know how he is.” 

Michiru’s phone buzzed with another message. A disappointed and annoyed tanuki showed Nazuna. 

“Did Nazuna take that?” 

“See? He’s getting jealous.” 

A clearly unconvinced Michiru tossed the phone into Nazuna’s lap. 

“I’m gonna shoot some hoops.” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“I don’t care.” 

* * *

Nazuna stewed in her guilt while watching Michiru practice her drills. Michiru would probably think she was rusty but, as far as Nazuna could tell, MIchiru hadn’t missed a beat. 

There was a look of intensity in Michiru’s eyes. Her lips pursed as she concentrated. The passion she had for the game was clear. Nazuna found herself almost entranced by it. And that gave her an idea. 

Shirou was finishing his lunch break when his phone buzzed again. When he saw Michiru's name again, he was expecting a late reply to his innocent question. What he got was far more exciting.

Nazuna had snapped a candid picture of Michiru—ball in hand, hair in the wind, and eyes of fire. The fox could have been a photographer with how perfectly she captured Michiru’s intensity. A surge of warmth flowed through Shirou’s heart. He fell in love with Michiru all over again. Her passion. Her kindness. Her bravery. Memories of everything he loved about Michiru filled his mind. 

* * *

“Were you using my phone?” Michiru asked upon reaching the table where Nazuna sat. 

“Sorry. I had to send Shirou another text, and I don’t have his number in my phone.” 

Michiru was pretty sure that was a lie. But she was feeling too guilty to be mad. 

“Well, I shouldn’t have thrown it at you like that. And I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. You were just trying to help. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry, too.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I was actually kind of fun.” 

“I was surprised you could do it. But I should’ve known Shirou wasn’t the kind of guy to get excited about that. I think he’s a little more cerebral.” 

Michiru didn’t have long to ponder over what Nazuna meant by that. She caught Nazuna’s shifting gaze and followed it to Shirou up on the higher part of the roof. He waved Michiru over. 

“Be right back,” she assured Nazuna. Nazuna was already looking at her phone to give the two some privacy. 

“Take your time,” Nazuna replied. She'd happily take credit for everything that was about to happen. 

Michiru hurried over to Shirou. Her legs were already felt a little like jelly, and rushing up the steps didn’t help matters. Nor did the firm kiss Shirou planted on her lips the moment she reached him. 

A muffled yelp gave way to a low, satisfied hum. Her eyes drifted closed while she entangled her fingers in his beautiful white hair. She rose up onto the tips of her toes despite how her legs trembled. His strong arms around her assured Michiru that if she fell, he’d catch her. 

Always. 

Neither were sure how much time passed before their lips parted. But they both thought of the girl they kept waiting, and looked over to Nazuna. She had looked up a little too early and now had her back to the pair—mostly to hide her blushing face. 

“I should get back to Nazuna.” 

“I have a little more paperwork to fill out, anyway. Come see me at six. I’ll take you out for dinner.” 

“Someone’s affectionate today.” 

Shirou only offered a short hum in reply. Whether it was dismissal or confirmation was unclear. 

Without another word he turned to head back to work. Shirou made it to the steps on the opposite side of the plateau when he felt a gentle caress along his ass. He turned to find Michiru’s stretched out arm returning to its owner, who was already fleeing the scene of the crime. He huffed and smiled to himself, then continued on his way. 

Just as Nazuna was wondering how much longer the love canines were going to be, she felt Michiru’s sudden embrace around her shoulders. 

“You’re the best, Nazuna," Michiru proclaimed

A gentle smile graced Nazuna’s lips. “Of course,” she replied. She placed her hand on the back of Michiru’s head as they leaned into one another. Michiru’s tired legs made the tanuki lean a lot of her weight on Nazuna’s back. But that was fine. Nazuna would support her with all her might. 

Always. 


End file.
